


Money where your mouth is

by OrionPax



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, In Public, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionPax/pseuds/OrionPax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade and Nepeta are out for a fancy meal when a play bit of teasing turns into a bet. Jade will put her money where her mouth is if Jade will put Nepeta's bulge where her mouth is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Money where your mouth is

"Well I think it's purrrrrfectly adorable how you lose control the way you do when you orgasm." Nepeta teased Jade over the table of the restaurant with a toothy grin. They had come out to celebrate a month of being together. It was a bit of a weird concept for Nepeta since trolls didn't really mark out their relationships that way. Well also the fact that trolls didn't have months but that was neither here nor there. "I love how purleasure looks on you; you should wear it more often."

Jade blushed and leaned further forward trying to signal Nepeta to keep her voice down. "Yeah well you aren't any better."

Nepeta giggled "yes but the diffurence is I could hide it if I wanted and you could not." She started toying with all the cutlery laid out in front of her. By this point Jade was a deep red and was hiding her face in her hands. "In fact I'm ready to put my money where my mouth is if you are willing to put my bulge where your mouth is."

Jade peeked through her fingers at her girlfriend. "Here? Now?" Nepeta nodded "Well what are the stakes and the rules? Maybe I'll consider it." Jade's ears were twitching nervously but now she had some input on this conversation she was at least losing some of the heat in her face.

Nepeta tapped her chin and thought for a minute. "Well if anyone notices when you make me cum then you win if not I do. As fur purizes how about the winner gets to own the other fur a whole day?"

Jade grinned as she started to think of all the things she could make the silly kitty do in 24 hours. This had got interesting fast. "Ok deal. Let me go freshen up first and we can get right to it." Nepeta giggled and gestured for Jade to go and take her time. Picking up her purse Jade smoothed out her dress and headed over to the bathroom.

Once there she looked in the mirror and brushed a few stray hairs back behind her ear. Pulling out her small makeup kit she started going to work removing her lipstick. It seemed a shame after she spent the time making herself look good for the date. But she didn't want it to smear and she was pretty sure Nepeta would enjoy the blowjob a lot more. Next she slipped her glasses off and put them safely in her purse along with the makeup kit.

Now she could go back and slip under the table while no one was looking but she had a better idea. Jade limited the amount of power she drew from the green sun as much as possible so as to keep her teleportation quiet and zapped herself under the table. Nepeta's legs were in front of her, slightly parted to make the bulge in her trousers just visible. Licking her lips Jade got down to business.

Nepeta didn't hear the crackle she had learnt to associate with Jade's powers but she didn't notice the hands undoing her belt. Looking around she made sure no one was looking her way and spread her legs to provide simpler access. The hands finished opening her trousers and pulled her panties down. Nepeta sighed slightly; she was getting rather worked up thinking about what was about to happen so it was getting uncomfortably tight in her underwear.

Jade had to fight back a giggle as Nepeta's bulge moved back and forth in front of her almost as if it was waving hello. Not wanting to waste any more time now she was here Jade ran her tongue up the tentacle. Already she could feel her mouth starting to tingle. After the two of them had got together Jade had soon discovered an interesting thing about trolls. Due to the thickness of troll skin their genitalia produced a sensitising agent in order to allow them to be used for pleasure. This was what resulted in the slimy nature they seemed to have. When that got on to a human's skin however it had some interesting results. Leaning forwards she closed her lips around it and got to work.

Nepeta clenched her hands hard trying to keep what was going on under the table off her face. There was no way she was losing this bet. All she had to do was picture what she would have Jade do and that was motivation enough to do the impossible. She was going to need as much of that as she could get since a waiter was walking up to the table.

He looked pretty disinterested as he pulled out his pad and pencil "Are you two ladies ready to order?" He said not even really looking at her. Nepeta was pretty sure he hadn't even realised Jade wasn't at the table. Well on the plus side that meant it would be easier to hide what was going on from him.

Jade had obviously heard his approach since she redoubled her efforts to make her moan. Nepeta curled her toes and griped the sides of the chair with her hands in an effort to keep her wavering voice in check. "Yeah I think I can order fur both of us. I'll have the fish and the l-l-little lady will have a steak as well...well done as you can make it." Nepeta swallowed hard and stared at the waiter silently begging him to hurry up and finish writing and get out of there. Well silently wasn't the word for it since she was breathing so heavily through her teeth it was starting to whistle.

After what seemed forever he turned and left. Nepeta sighed but didn't let herself relax too much. She couldn't help bucking her hips, timing her thrusts to match the bobbing of Jade's head. At this point her only hope was if she could get herself to finish as soon as possible and get the game over with.

Jade was finding it very hard to focus at this point. Her lips had absorbed so much of the sensitising oil that every contact with Nepeta's bulge set off sparks in her pleasure centres. But the small part of her brain that was still focused on the bet managed to remind her that she needed to overwhelm Nepeta's self-restraint. Jade was using everything she knew Nepeta liked to her advantage but still wasn't getting the result she wanted.

With one hand she gripped Nepeta's thigh to give her more leverage to work with and made use of it right away. Taking every single inch of it into her mouth she felt it trying to worm itself down her throat. With her airway blocked she couldn't hold this position too long but she managed to stay there long enough for a moan to travel up and vibrate around Nepeta. Luckily the bulge muffed the cry of pleasure otherwise Jade would have alerted the whole restaurant.

Pulling back she opened her mouth so she could pant for breath and refill her lungs. She let the tip of Nepeta's bulge rest on her tongue so that the hot bursts of air travelled along it and kept her stimulated until Jade was ready to plunge back in and repeat the process.

When Jade was sure Nepeta was focused entirely on the sensations of her bulge she added something new to the mix. She traced a pair of fingers around Nepeta's nook and then plunged them in. Nepeta was so wet that Jade's fingers were immediately soaked and she could feel the prickling felling of her now over sensitive skin meeting her nails. She was rewarded with her partner’s gasps but it still wasn't enough to draw attention. She had to do more.

But as Jade was working at Nepeta she felt a pair of legs curl around her head and pull her in. Her face was now jammed against Nepeta's crotch and she couldn't break free from the much stronger troll. She could teleport away but it required full concentration when tangled up like this and that wasn't something she could muster up right now.

Jade squeaked as she felt the bulge in her mouth start to pulse. There was no choice to swallow every drop of genetic material as she could otherwise she would dribble it all over herself and that might be a bit tricky to clean up. Jade started gulping it down and then moaned around the bulge as the sensory overload from her mouth and throat set off her own orgasm.

Nepeta gripped the table and bit her lip hard to the point she tasted blood. There was no way she was letting her self lose on the final leg of the race. With Jade's head held in one place Nepeta could minimise the movement from her hips. All that was needed was to hide her face and her muffle her moans from everyone else in the room. Lucky for her everyone was preoccupied with their own dates and meals so she somehow went unnoticed.

When she was spent she let Jade go and could just make out the crackle as she left. Nepeta fixed her clothes as discreetly as she could and leaned back in her chair feeling content. It wasn't long to wait before a slightly dishevelled Jade made her way back to the table. Nepeta grinned like the cat that had got the cream. "So if I recall correctly I own your sexy body fur the next day."

Jade sat down just as the food got brought out the table. Nepeta started chowing down without waiting a second. Jade simply looked at the steak in front of her and gently rubbed her slightly bloated belly. After the 'meal' she just had she wasn't very hungry. Nepeta glanced up and licked her lips clean. "Go on, eat up."

"No I'm fine and my mouth is still..." Jade waved a hand at her mouth trying to get her point across. Even talking was enough to turn her on until they calmed down. Nepeta had to know that so she was obviously getting at her.

Nepeta speared a large piece of fish and started gesturing with it. "Well I own you and mistress orders you to eat up all your meat." Jade sighed and cut out a bite and moved it into her mouth. She moaned as the heat of the steak hit her tongue and her lips closed around the cool metal of the fork. It was going to be a long night she could tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I took so long to upload anything but I've had some personal issues recently and as such this story was written at the speed of about one or two sentences a day. But I will try and get back into writing again and get out a better writen fic as soon as I can.


End file.
